Like a stone
by Lilliputian
Summary: Old. To be re-written.
1. On a cobweb afternoon

This is set 3 weeks after the World Tournament. Don't get shitty if I get things wrong. I HAVE SEEN 3 EPISODES. Cut me some slack.  
  
This is Ray/Kai, Haven't figured out any more pairings. You don't like Ray/Kai, I don't care. If you don't like, then leave. My English is pretty shit (according to my teacher) so don't complain. I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own Audioslave or any rights to their song "Like A Stone"  
  
Ray's POV  
  
Why is he like that? Here we are...having the time of our lives, and he is just standing there looking mopey. What's his deal? We defeated Biovolt, his grandfather and Boris are in prison now. He has nothing to worry about.  
  
"RAY!" Mariah screams, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Mariah" I say unenthusiastically, I watch as she makes her way through he dancing crowd over towards me, I see that the rest of The White Tigers are following her. Everyone is here, my team, The White Tigers, The All Stars, The Majestics, Tyson's friend Andrew, Mr Dickenson, Tyson's parents, Max's parents, Kenny's parents, Tyson's grandpa, even the Demolition Boys are here. Turns out.they're not that bad. They were just playing evil because they were scared of Voltaire and Boris. Can't really blame them.  
  
"OH MY GOD, RAY, How is you babe? Having fun?" Mariah asks. Gary smiles at me, Kevin hugs me and asks how I'm doing. Mariah hits him over the head for interrupting her and Lee gives me the dirtiest look, whoa, what the fuck is his problem? "Yeah, I'm having fun" I lie through my teeth. She starts to ramble on and I just nod and smile, keeping a watchful eye on Kai. "Ray? RAY!" "Huh?" "What do you mean "huh"? I asked you a question" Oh shit! What did she just ask me? "What was the question again?" I ask "She asked if you'd dance with her", Lee says, obviously pissed off. I really feel like punching Lee. I thought we had made up and all was forgiven but obviously some one jammed a stick up his ass and he's a pissy again. Fuck, he's worse than Mariah with his moods.  
  
"OK then, lets dance" I lead her away from the bar and onto the dance floor. Whilst dancing I watch Kai, after about an hour of leaning against the wall he moves towards the bar. I decide to ditch Mariah and go talk to him. It's pretty hard when she's clinging to me like that, but somehow I manage to pass her off onto Lee. Lee smiles at me gratefully. Dude, he doesn't? No, he wouldn't like her, would he? My thoughts are interrupted like always, but this time it's by Tyson.  
  
"Ray, HA HA HA HA HA HA, Ray, RAY! HA HA! RAY" Tyson laughs. I can smell his breath, he's been drinking. God! I'm 14 and I've never been drunk. He's 13 and he's pissed, damn Tyson, fucking out stage me. That's it! I'm getting blind drunk, maybe if I get drunk, I can get close to Kai and he won't suspect me of liking him, he'll just think I'm drunk. I walk towards the bar and sit down next to Kai. "Hi, having fun?" I ask. He glares at me, man, I think he's got a stick up his ass too. "What are you drinking?" "Vodka" "Any good?" "Hn" The bartender comes over, "Whatta ya'll have?" "Um..Vodka" I say. I can believe how stupid I sound. The bartender gives me a bottle and a small glass. Kai is watching me, I fight the urge to stare into his eyes. Every time I ever try to look into his eyes, he looks away, like he's hiding something. I decide to look tough in front of Kai and drink the vodka straight out of the bottle. I open it up, turn to face Kai and drink.  
  
The vodka stays in my mouth for about a second then it sprays all over Kai's face. That is the NASTIEST TASTE in the world. I frantically scratch at my tongue trying to get the nasty taste out of my mouth. Once I am done I look up at Kai to meet his scowl. His pissed alright.can't really blame him, I would hate having that dirty, dirty drink on my face too. His face paint is running off too.  
  
"Shit, I'm soooo sorr...." "Save it Kon," he says before walking off, he goes into the dancing crowd and I lose sight of him.  
  
Great.Just great, I try to impress him and look what happens. Dammit, I'm never gonna get it right. Why is he so uptight and sullen anyway? Why do we know nothing about him? He's supposed to be our friend. I can't take it anymore, I have to find out what his problem is. "Hmm, you can't hide from me Kai, I'm going to find out what your hiding" I say not noticing that I'm saying it out loud. The bartender looks at me like I have 2 heads. I decide to go find Kai so I walk off into the crowd....  
  
TBC  
  
Come on people, you know you want to review! Yes you do! 


	2. In a room full of emptiness

This is set 3 weeks after the World Tournament. Don't get shitty if I get things wrong. I HAVE SEEN 3 EPISODES. Cut me some slack.  
  
This is Ray/Kai, Haven't figured out any more pairings. You don't like Ray/Kai, I don't care. If you don't like, then leave. My English is pretty shit (according to my teacher, I swear...I'll kill her) so don't complain. I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own Audioslave or any rights to their song "Like A Stone" A/N: ok...to "weird guy", um...I'll try to have less 'bad' words this time. I was angry yesterday, therefore...the swearing. THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Oh yeah, they are all still in Russia. "Speaking" (Yeah...I kinda think you know that already)  
  
RAY'S POV  
  
I walk into the crowd trying to chase Kai, to 'apologise'. Actually...I just wanna get close to him. I am so pathetic, I mean...I am chasing him around a dance party trying to get close. We have to share a bed; I think that should be close enough. All well, maybe if I can find him, I can get to know him better.  
  
I see a blue thing move quickly towards the exit. Yep, figures he'd try to escape. Using my speed, I make it there before him, knocking heaps of people over of course...but hey...I want Kai to be here, I don't care about the others. I spread out like a starfish across the door (A/N: Um, its where you spread you legs apart and your arms) blocking the exit.  
  
"Move it Kon", He says in a deadly tone "Kai, we have been here for like...an hour. All you have done is drink and sulk", I protest "That's my choice" He grabs my shoulders and tries to pull me away, I grab his shoulders and push forward. Knocking us both to the ground. I open my eyes and see him, gritting his teeth, eyes narrowed. "Move!" he hisses. "No, We are supposed to be having fun Kai. You're not leaving until you dance or do something other than sulk," I snap "Why do you care what I do? Its non of your concern" "It is too, You're my friend, Kai and believe it or not I care for you. Despite that fact that you're an egotistical jerk" I say  
  
I look down at him...he's fuming. Oh shit, I've done it now. He pushes me off and stands up. I close my eyes and brace myself for the punches I assume are coming. Nothing happens. I look up and he's walked back into the dancing crowd. I get up and follow.  
  
"Kai!" I shout out to him He turns at looks at me, more like glares at me. "God, Kon. What do you want?" He asks before sighing I want you Kai, but if I keep screwing up...I'm never going to get you. He sighed at me, he's getting more annoyed at me than usual. I was always the closest one to him. We never really fought, unlike him and Tyson. Now, I'm annoying him. He's gonna hate me. Oh shit...what do I do?  
  
"KON!!!!!!!" He yells "Huh, what?" I ask. I have got to stop spacing out "I asked you a question and all you've done for the past minute is look at me, are you stupid or something?" "No" I say meekly "Then what do you want?" Well I want him, but I can't exactly say that sooo, "Um...I wanted to ask you what you were doing" "I am taking your advice, I am going to dance" he shudders at the last word. "Oh, ok. Can I join you?"  
  
Oh crap, I've done it now. He's gonna figure out I like him. Then he's gonna kill me and then cook me and serve me to Tyson. "Man, Kon. The way you've been acting tonight, makes me think your coming on to me or something. You're not, are you?" He says the last part with his eyes narrowed. Everyone congratulate me, I just blew my chance. Well, I am royally screwed now.  
  
"No" I say weakly, blushing. I must look the biggest reject. "Good, and no you can't join me. You'll scare away the birds, kitty-cat" (A/N: Some people call women birds, and since he's a cat...well...cat-like, He'll scare them away. Get it?) "Ok" I say, trying to hide my sadness. "Meh" He says before walking away.  
  
I just stand there watching him walk away. I once again lose sight of him in the crowd; I stand there for like 10 mins after I lost sight of him just staring at where I last saw him. I feel like shit. 'Look on the bright side, he gave you a nickname' a voice inside my head says. I take it as an insult, since he said I'd scare the girls away. Like my cat features are ugly, or scary or something. I am on the verge of tears now. I can't believe half and hour ago he still might have had some respect for me. He probably hates me now. I stalk off towards the bar and sit down.  
  
"Ahh, You again. What you have, boy?" The bartender asks in his broken English. "Vodka" I say He cocks an eyebrow at me, "You sure?" "Yeah, I'll be fine" He hands me a glass and a bottle. I pour some into the glass and drink. I don't care that it takes like crap. I don't care about anything, I am just gonna drink until I drop. That's now the plan for tonight. After that bottle, I have become accustomed to the taste. I have another bottle and another, not bothering to use the glass. I am crying now...don't know why though, I thought being drunk would make me feel all-carefree. Guess I was wrong  
  
Ray continues to drink, not noticing the pair of crimson eyes watching him from the dance floor...  
  
I am so god damn tired. I spent 4 hours last night uploading the last chapter, if it happens again. Then I am gonna stop writing.  
  
If you know whats good for you, you'll review. *shakes fist~ JOKES! Um...to the person that asked about Tala having a girlfriend, umm...I don't know. I have seen 3 episodes of Beyblade, the second one, the third one and the sixth one. I don't really know what Tala looks like. Never seen a good pic of him. ANYWAY! REVIEW! REVIEW...Ah, so tired! 


	3. By a freeway I confess

This is Ray/Kai, Haven't figured out any more pairings. You don't like Ray/Kai, I don't care. If you don't like, then leave. My English is pretty shit (according to my teacher, I swear....I'll kill her) so don't complain. I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own Audioslave or any rights to their song "Like A Stone". THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Oh yeah, they are all still in Russia. "Speaking" (Yeah...I kinda think you know that already)  
  
Sorry for the wait on this chapter, a couple of problems came up: My bro forgot to pay the internet bill, I was lazy, I got the flu, my mum broke some of her ribs and I had to look after her and then I couldn't find the book I typed all this in!  
  
Kai's POV:  
  
9? 10? 11? God, I lost count. Not even I can drink that much Vodka, eergh! That stuff is disgusting. True, it is disgusting, but its good for forgetting your problems...I should stop him, he is gonna get really sick drinking that much. He might even die.  
  
Wait...why do I care? Ray's old enough to make his *own * decisions. But what if he does die? Ray's the closest thing I've ever had to a frien...no. No one is my friend. No one is ever going to be my friend. Friends have too many strings attached.  
  
Friends are honest to each other, I can't be honest. I'd have to tell them about my past...that's if they asked. I know they'd ask. I can see it in they're eyes. They want to know about me, they want to help...no, not help. They want to change me. Turn me into one of them. They to tell me that I'm fine, there's nothing wrong anymore, want me to act like nothing happened. They want me to be a 'happy' person. I can't do it...Happiness is an illusion.  
  
I do really want that, I want to be free. I want to be 'happy', but there's nothing in the world that can change me. The pain is still there, it still haunts me. It would be best if they didn't know. They wouldn't understand. They're too naïve, they wouldn't know how to take it. They would pity me. I don't want sympathy, I want peace. But that's never gonna happen so why even think about it. Soon they'll go back to their homes and I will stay here, in Russia, alone...just like I deserve.  
  
Ray's POV:  
  
"I think you had enough" the bartender states. Asshole. I'm not even drunk yet, I mean...I can still think straight. "Come on, just a couple more! I'm not tipsy yet!" I lie. To tell the truth, if I were to try to stand up now, I'd fall flat on my face...but he doesn't need to know that. "OK!" he says as he hands me another bottle. I think all the Vodka has done is made me sick. Its taking nearly all my will power not to keel over and spew my guts out (A/N: Its does that to me!! Vodka is dirty!!)  
  
Why don't I just let it all out, I don't care about what the others think...wait, Kai's still here. Well there ya go. I am still trying to look tough in front of him, what's the point? He isn't paying attention to me anyway. He doesn't care, I could drop dead for all he cares. He'd probably prefer me dead. No one care...here I go again, wallowing in my own sadness. Pathetic really. I am getting all upset because Mr Sour Puss doesn't like me. Why should I care? He doesn't like anyone. Why did I even think I had a chance with him? He's not gay, he proved that tonight. Ack, My head hurts. That's it, I am not gonna be like him. I am gonna have fun...right after I'm finished with my drinking.  
  
Well, I hate this chapter. More than the others, I hate a lot of things right now. Oh yeah, there might be a delay till the next update. I failed: English, Science, Sport and Maths. My parents...are gonna kill me and eat me! My back feels like a knife has been driven through it!! AHH! PAIN! My brother is watching his Beastie Boys DVD, I love the Beastie Boys. Funny little buggers. Review...I love reading them! ( 


	4. I was lost in the pages

This is Ray/Kai, Haven't figured out any more pairings. You don't like Ray/Kai, I don't care. If you don't like, then leave. My English is pretty shit (according to my teacher, I swear.........I'll kill her) so don't complain. I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own Audioslave or any rights to their song "Like A Stone". THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED! Oh yeah, they are all still in Russia. "Speaking" (Yeah...I kinda think you know that already)  
  
Well, there is gonna be swearing, someone's not in the best mood  
  
'So I'll drink to health....while you kill yourself'~ Cochise, Audioslave  
  
'Nail in my hand, from my creator. You gave me life now show me how to live'~ Show me how to live, Audioslave (No, they are not a gospel band)  
  
RAY'S POV:  
  
I feel myself being dragged forcefully to my feet and I hear an argument ensue between Mr Dickenson and the bartender. I can barely make out what they're saying. I have heard Tyson's name a couple of times and my name too. They must be yelling about the drinking, how we are underage. I see a blur of pink rush over to me, followed by angry squeals.  
  
My head is pounding and I can feel vomit creeping up my throat. The room is spinning, lucky someone is carrying me. I don't care who, I just don't fucking care. I have my own problems.  
  
Through my hazy vision I see I am being taken to the elevator, to go up to my room. My whole body convulses as the vomit tickles the back of my throat.  
  
"Ray, Ray its okay. You just have to hold it in till we get to your room, okay sweetie?" Judy's sickly sweet voice says (A/N: I don't know what her voice sounds like!!) She sounds so concerned, I guess mothers are like that or something. I don't know...and I have other things to dwell on.  
  
There's also the matter of the hangover, and Kai. I don't think Kai is going to appreciate the sound of throwing up all night.  
  
*DING *  
  
I am dragged out of the elevator by Mr Tate, (A/N: Max's Dad) whilst Judy is whispering reassurance in my ear. I am taken into the small room and then into the bedroom and then into one of the bathrooms attached to the bedroom. There is one on either side of the double bed that Kai and I have to share. I make it to the bowl in time before the stream of vomit comes out of my mouth. A mixture of tonight's dinner and the alcohol I consumed.  
  
"Here drink some water," The mother of the cheerful blond says as she hands me a clear glass.  
  
I am able to stop spewing for a moment to tell her to fuck off. Not the nicest choice of words, but I feel like shit and am spewing my guts out, I don't feel like drinking ANYTHING after tonight's little drinking session. Judy looks offended and some what upset at my words.  
  
"Its do you don't dehydrate", she says.  
  
Oh yeah, I forgot about that. I grab the glass and down it in one go, before continuing my previous activity of empting my stomach...  
  
KAI'S POV:  
  
I see Ray dragged off to the elevator and wonder how much he's going to suffer tomorrow, not to mention that he's going to drive me nuts tonight with his vomiting, and how I could have prevented it by just stopping him earlier. Then again, not my problem. If he chooses to drink that's his choice.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU?!?!" I hear.  
  
I turn to the source of the voice, Mariah. She walks over to me and roughly grabs me by my collar. Woah...PMS! She doesn't hide her displeaure with me, I can see that by the angry scowl on her face. Hee hee, like a wet cat.  
  
"What?" I sneer trying to contain my laughter at how stupid she looks and the fact that she thinks she could beat me.  
  
"YOU SAW RAY! YOU SAW HIM AND YOU DIDN'T STOP HIM!" She screams.  
  
"Yeah, I see a lot of people" I say. "You...YOU STUPID FUCKER" she says, then she places a hard slap on my cheek. My face burns, feels like I had a cattle brand put on my face. She snorts at me before walking back to her team in a huff.  
  
That was dramatic. I glance around the dance party to see that the party has died completely, the lights are back on and the music has stopped. Well, nothing here for me. I give the room one last glance before the elevator door closes.  
  
I am tired and angry...I don't like this chapter, but personally I don't think I can write. I am only writing this because I got an idea for this fic AGES ago. Back then I planned to make it a DBZ fic because I hated Beyblade. It was only until my best friend 'Sooty' started showing me HER Ray/Kai fics I started liking it. I wanted to put it up because I saw other stories that were like mine and I decided to put this on so no one can say I stole their idea. I hate it when people say I steal they're ideas....Shit.when I want your idea, I'll beat it out of you. Until then review!!! I will be should be able to update A LOT sooner because I refuse to give my parents my report card, so I am just grounded. I haven't lost my computer privileges yet. I am rambling, JUST REVIEW!! DO IT!!! *shakes fist * 


	5. Of a book full of death

I AM SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I know...no update in nearly a year. I am shocking! My apologies! I am so bloody sorry! Anyway...Here is chapter 5. Which I hate, but I hate all my chapters because I think a incoherent, rabid monkey could write better than me. I hate everything I write. I see it all as crap. Hence the reason this took so long...wrote it out about a million times and just kept deleting it because I hated it. Then we moved to Australia, I lost interest in Beyblade. But now...I am back. Enjoy the chapter and give me reviews!  
  
This is Ray/Kai, Haven't figured out any more pairings. You don't like Ray/Kai, I don't care. If you don't like, then leave. My English is pretty shit (according to my teacher, I swear.........I'll kill her) so don't complain. I don't own Beyblade. I also don't own Audioslave or any rights to their song "Like A Stone". THANKS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!  
  
Kai's POV:  
  
I step into our room and shut the door behind me. It is rather dark although there is a dim light coming from Ray's bathroom to my left. I can hear whispering and the occasional harsh grunt. Judy steps out of the bathroom and gives me a warm smile. Her face glows in the dim light.  
  
"Kai, can I ask a favour? I have some business to attend to tonight. Would it be possible for you to look after Ray this evening?"  
  
"Fine" I grunt...stupid Ray. Now I have to baby-sit him because he can't handle a bit of alcohol. I am going to have to listen to his retching all night. There goes my sleep.  
  
Judy informs me of my duties, keeping his fluids up and all this other crap that I barely take in. She thanks me then leaves. I turn the lights on and head towards Rays bathroom (A/N: There are bathrooms either side of the double bed)  
  
I step inside the bathroom and watch him with a smirk. He looks so pathetic with his eyes closed, head lying against the seat. His eyes flutter open and he gives me one long contemptuous look before turning his head the other way. So he does blame me for his drinking. Can't understand why though. I didn't do anything. Man, is that smell coming from me? Either way...I need a shower.  
  
"Oi, sulk face. I'm gonna go have a shower. You be alright for a few minutes, yeah?" He turns his head sharply back towards me, pupils mere slits  
  
"That's a bit rich coming from you. Me? Sulking? Look who's talk—"he can't continue, a stream of vomit comes pouring out his mouth. I can't look, it's rather repulsive. I turn on my heel and go to my bag. I retrieve my necessities and go to my bathroom. In the shower, turn the hot water on. Scalding hot...just how I like it.  
  
After about 10 minutes of practically burning my skin off, I decide to stop. Looking in the mirror with the towel around my waist, I notice how my naturally pale skin has become bright red. I kinda look like a lobster. Hee hee. I exit the bathroom and I'm stunned to see Ray lying on our bed staring at the ceiling. I wonder how he got the energy to get up. He better not vomit in the bed...or I'll slit his throat.  
  
"You know Kai, I know nothing about you."  
  
"Your point being?" He startled me. I didn't expect him to be able to speak so clearly. He sobered up rather quickly. I grab another towel from my back and begin drying my hair.  
  
"Well, I'm just saying...I've known you for about a year or so and I know a little about you. I know you were obviously born here in Russia, that you have a evil grandfather and that you were brought up in the Abbey and don't like a lot of people"  
  
"That's really all there is to know" I reply, voice muffled by the towel.  
  
"I was born in my village" He says quietly. Why do I sense this is gonna be a long night...  
  
"My mothers dead and my father abandoned me not long after she died...I haven't seen him since" He whispers.  
  
"Why are you telling me this Ray?" I sigh. I don't wanna know about this. I really don't.  
  
"Well, you know about me...so what about you?" He says curiously  
  
"I don't remember ever making any deal. Besides...it's none of you business" I reply coldly. "My life isn't a topic I want to discuss. Now go to sleep."  
  
"Why are you so cold to everyone? Christ, what's your deal?"  
  
I turn sharply towards him "Listen to me, it's non of your fucking business. Just drop it, alright?" I say lowering my voice at the end. He looks so frightened, but angry all the same. I've never spoken to him like that.  
  
"It was just a god damn question. I can't believe how much of a tight wad you are" He says rather angrily. Fuck this, I don't have to put up with this shit  
  
"You know what, fuck you Kon. I don't have to take this shit from a poor piece of trash like you" I snarl before walking to the door. "I'm not putting up with this, you can fucking choke on your vomit for all I care" I say before leaving. I need to get outta here.  
  
Ray's POV:  
  
I see his blue hair disappear and the he slams the door on the way out. Aggravating the pain throbbing in my head. How dare he speak to me like that. I never did anything to deserve that kinda treatment...or maybe. I did kinda push him a bit. No, this isn't my fault. What about the last thing he said 'you can choke'. Does he really hate me that much? No, he was just angry. Why do I love him? He's such an tosser. I hate everything about him, and I try to tell myself he's no good. It just never works. I stand up and move towards the bathroom...I need a shower too. I sobered up pretty fast, although most of it I vomited up. I still feel like shit though.  
  
I hate this...I hate being in love with someone who I could never get along with. You can't change people like Kai. We could be together but he'd still treat my like a object. It's so frustrating knowing this... I love him so much. I don't even notice that I'm crying. Crying over him. How could I be so pathetic? I am weak, I'm ugly, nobody loves me, I'm all alone. Why do I love him if he makes me feel so bad. Crying is draining the energy out of me. A fierce throbbing pain in my head the result of all this crying. He hates me. I have to sit down, this is too much. I bring my knees up to my chest and the shower and let it all out...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
yeah, I know. Shitty! Anyway...some people may say "THIS IS OUT OF CHARACTER! RAY WOULD NEVER BE LIKE THIS" Bullshit. Being in love sucks. Minor things upset you. Like the guy I love once told me I couldn't ring him because he wasn't at home, and he had promised me he would be home that day so I could ring him. For some reason that made me so angry and then I got all these self doubts in my head. Then I cried for about 2 hours. Yes...call me a drama queen but I love that guy so much! He means so much to me. And besides...none of us have met Ray or talked to him. How would we know his character? From watching the show? Pfft...Besides...he's a cartoon and this is my story.  
  
Oh and the 'duties' Kai has to do to look after a drunk...I would list them if I knew what to do. Only time I got seriously drunk I passed out on a school oval...then the sprinklers came on, that really sucked.  
  
Anyway, review. Please? 


End file.
